


Naming lizards in the dark

by Neutralfan



Series: Connected Bran Stark/Meera Reed Stories [11]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU modern, Chameleon - Freeform, Darkness, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Kissing, Picnics, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralfan/pseuds/Neutralfan
Summary: In this story Bran looses all rights to name his future children.
Relationships: Jojen Reed/Arya Stark, Meera Reed/Bran Stark
Series: Connected Bran Stark/Meera Reed Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277456
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Naming lizards in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> My outline had ((Picnic in the dark)) written under half a scene with exclamation points after it. 
> 
> OK, so I've named the chameleon, I didn't expect such a response from people about his name. I had picked one and then while I was typing out the scene it kinda morphed into the name that now belongs to the little guy. But I do believe I got all the suggested names in this fic as a sort of 'thank you' for your suggestions. 
> 
> Now onto the tooth-rotting fluff!

Bran and Meera were peacefully asleep on the couch together on a beautiful Sunday morning the day after her birthday. It was quite a beautiful as a scene. Until it was broken by a loud crash from the kitchen. The pair woke with a jolt. Their new wakefulness was not aided by the hissing chameleon who was still in his cage. 

“What in the world,” Meera said, her voice still groggy from sleep. 

“I think we slept together again,” Bran said, rubbing his eyes thankful that he hadn’t chosen to wear his contacts the day before. Meera chuffed and gave him a playful nudge. 

“My reputation will never recover and neither will yours.” 

“It’s too early for snark,” he said, trying to cover a yawn. Another loud crash came from the kitchen accompanied with words that Bran’s mother would have made him eat soap for uttering. It took him a minute to remember seeing his sister and Jojen coming through the house as their movie was ending, and said as much to Meera. 

“I think my sister is either being attacked by your cutlery or she’s trying to make breakfast.” 

“Not in my kitchen,” Meera said, which sounded more like she was muttering to herself more than anyone else as she pushed herself off the couch heading towards the offending noises. 

Bran ran a hand through his hair thinking about just sitting there while the women duked it out, until another hiss from the corner caught his attention. The lizard lion was awake and eyeing him again. Briefly he wondered if the chameleon now had a taste for human flesh before deciding that he didn’t want to be alone with the creature and hurried after Meera into the kitchen. 

Upon arriving in the kitchen he found his girlfriend and his sister glaring at Jojen who was surrounded by pots and pans on the floor looking rather sheepish. 

“Morning Bran,” he said, upon seeing the only other male in residence, “I seem to have made a mess.”

Bran sighed reaching up under his glasses to rub his eyes, “is there any tea or coffee I can partake of before I deal with this?”

“Yeah, it’s brewing on the counter,” Jojen said, still looking as if he was trying to keep as still as possible to prevent the females from attacking and tearing him to ribbons. 

“I’ll make you a cup,” Meera said, “go ahead and sit down. I’m sure that Jojen will have this cleaned up in no time. 

Bran didn’t need to be told twice and he took a seat as Jojen started cleaning up the mess on the floor. Keeping out a few pans to cook with, at least that’s what Bran thought he was doing. Meera appeared with a cup of coffee and set it in front of him, he took it automatically and took a sip. 

“How did you get it just right?” 

“I’ve watched you make this sugar infested concoction to know that there can never be too much sugar in your coffee.” He chuckled at that. 

“So, who want’s waffles?” Jojen said, having cleaned up the mess. When everyone said yes he set to work on making them breakfast. 

“Jojen, when was my new little friend fed last?” 

“Hum, I think it was a little before you got home yesterday. His food is in the fridge for this morning if you’re ready to feed him.” 

“I’ll do that now,” she went over to the fridge and pulled out a tub that had what looked like bugs in it to Bran before walking out of the room. Bran noticed that Arya looked a little green after Meera left the room. 

“You ok?” He asked her. 

“I didn’t know that there were bugs being kept in the fridge.” 

“Don’t worry they’re contained,” Jojen said from where he was stirring the batter for the waffles.

“It’s still gross,” Arya said. 

“So,” Bran said to avoid a fight, “how was your flight back?” 

“Fine, a bit of turbulence as we hit Dover but not too bad otherwise.” 

“What wasn’t too bad?” Meera asked as she entered the room, putting the chameleon food back into the fridge much to Arya’s dismay. 

“Arya’s flight,” Jojen said. 

“Oh, good.” 

“Should I tell them Joj?” Arya said suddenly. 

Jojen looked up, his hand poised to pour the batter into the griddle, he seemed a bit alarmed, his eyes flitting between the three of them in turn, “I guess.” 

“We’re keeping the baby,” Bran smiled, “and eloping next month,” he kept smiling, but the smile had faded from his eyes. His mother was going to have a coronary, and Sansa was going to have kittens. 

“We’re going to keep it a secret until after Sansa’s wedding happens then everyone can know that we’re married, until then they can just think we’re doing what Jon and Yegrett are doing.” 

Bran felt like there was so much that could go wrong with this plan but he didn’t have time to voice that opinion as Meera gave a small squeal before launching herself at Arya wrapping her into a hug. The latter of the pair seemed to not quite know what to do the excited woman who was now hugging her. 

“I’m so excited for the two of you,” she said, “I didn’t want to pressure you at all but I’m so happy.” She started dancing around the room grabbing Bran’s arm trying to pull him up to join her. 

“It’s a bit early for me love,” he gave her a tired smile. 

“No matter what happens the rest of the day I’m going to be on a cloud,” she said, causing Bran to chuckle. 

“Just don’t tell Mum and Dad, Meera,” Jojen said, as the waffle maker made a hissing noise, “I really don’t want to think about what Dad will do to me if he found out before we elope.” 

“He’s gonna do the maths Joj,” Meera said, shooting her brother a mildly exasperated look. 

“But I’ll be safe by then, we’ll be married and I’ll have a wife to support with a child on the way. Rather than a guy who just knock up his girlfriend of almost six months.” 

“Bran-” Arya started to say. 

“I know, tell no one,” he put his coffee to his mouth again, he really didn’t want to get pulled into this storm anymore than he needed to be. His parents would be less than thrilled at first, but he couldn’t and didn’t want to imagine and angry Howland Reed. Even if it wasn’t him on the receiving end of the man’s wrath. 

Bran’s phone buzzed from inside his pocket at the moment, how he’d managed to sleep on it he didn’t know. Pulling it out he wished he’d just ignored it, and he could have seeing as it was Sunday morning after all. One of his teammates had messed up a set of numbers so badly that they need to be fixed today. Of course his ‘boss’ had decided that since Bran was the only unmarried person in their group that it would be best to have him come in on the weekend. But if it could have waited until Monday, they wouldn’t be texting him, they’d start calling him next if he didn’t respond. 

“I have to go. there’s a problem at work that needs attention immediately,” he said without looking up from the message that he was still reading. 

“Do you really?” Arya asked.

“Depends, how attached to Scotland are you?” 

“I’ll walk you out,” Meera said, before Arya could respond with something cheeky.

When they reached the door Bran gave her an apologetic smile, “I was really looking forward to those waffles.” 

“I’ll come by later and bring you some,” she said, standing on tip toe to give him a kiss, “drive safe, I love you.” Her words slipped out almost as if it were a natural thing and not something that she’d only just started doing. 

“Now I’m the one who’s going to be on a cloud all day,” he said jokingly.

“Go on, we don’t want anything to blow up,” she said, “that’s only the third time I’ve told you.” He went out the door grinning like an idiot. 

Sitting on one of the steps that lead from his apartment complex’s car park to the building Bran waited for Meera to arrive. She’d texted about five minutes ago that she was almost there, Osha was dropping her off, and that she had brought wine for them to share. Bran smiled as he saw the silver car pull into the lot, it had Osha’s bakery logo on it so it was easy to spot. Meera climbed out of the car with a frown on her face the box of promised libations in her hand. He waved at Osha as she made a u-tun in the lot and dove off. 

“What’s up with the torch?” Meera asked. 

“The power is out for the whole building.” 

“Oh,” she said, “that kinda puts a wrench into things doesn’t it?” 

“Not really, I’ve got candles and two more torches, someone thought I wouldn’t know how to purchase my own apparently.” 

Meera chuckled at that, “well lead on then.” 

Bran led the way up the stairs, the torch didn’t do much as he kept bouncing it around to joke with Meera. Who was still in a good mood it seemed. Once they reached his apartment door he made a show of checking that it was his door. 

“Bran just try your key, I’m hungry.” Meera said, while laughing at him. 

The door swung open and the soft glow of battery operated fairy lights met their gaze, fake rose petles leading the way into the living room. 

“What in the world?” Meera asked, as she stepped into the apartment Bran following her quietly. The living room sported more fairy lights that may have been hazardously wired into the battery operated ones. But they illuminated the room in a soft glow, giving everything a halo effect. In the center of the room was a blanket with plates and food cartons laid out on top of it. Bran’s phone was playing soft romantic music, it had been charged on the way home from work. Two unlit candles sat in the middle of the blanket ready to be lit at any time. 

“Bran,” she looked up at him, “what, how, this?” 

“When the power went out I had to get creative. I guess you could say I’ve fixed two problems today, saving Scotland and our Date.”

“There could have been a more romantic way to say that,” she said, giving him a fond look. 

“Yeah, but it slipped my mind.” 

She stood up on tip toe and gave him a kiss, it was much longer than Bran had thought. But he wasn’t complaining one bit. Just as he went to loop his arms around her she pulled away. 

“I’m still hungry.” 

He chuckled, “we can’t have that.” 

The containers of room temperature food were opened and passed back and forth as they laughed and talked about things that didn’t concern Bran’s work, or what had taken place the day before. Meera seemed to be her normal self to him. Content and relaxed, her laughter and smile were nice a nice bonus but as he’d learned didn’t necessarily mean that she was happy. Or relaxed. If she knew that he’d figured that out she didn’t say anything about it to him. That was fine with him, they’d probably talk about it one day when she wanted to, but he didn’t need to talk about it. He was listening to her lament about how she hadn’t figured out a name for her new lizard when an idea came to him. 

“How about Brian?” 

“What?” 

“The lizard, you could name him Brian.” 

Meera’s nose wrinkled at the name, “no.” 

“How about Arthur?” 

“How about not.” 

Bran could feel a grin pulling at his lips he was having fun with this. He didn’t have to love her pet, he just had to be able to tolerate it. If he could keep Robbin’s pet gecko alive for a month, before the spoiled boy had returned from holiday and killed it, when they were twelve he could get along with Meera’s lizard lion. 

“Bob?” 

“Bob,” she said, flatly. 

“Bob’s a great name.” 

“If you’re a forty year old factory manager.” 

“Hey now,” he was doing his best to not out right laugh at her disgust at his suggestions. 

“You’re awful at this, you are not naming any of our kids.” 

Kids? Had she really just mentioned future children? Could they? Bran had to take a breath before his mind wandered off too far. They’d only been back together a little over a month, babies and the conditions to make them were probably not the thing to talk about right now. Engagements and potential weddings were a better option but still. 

“This is my typical name suggestion list, I used it on every dog that came into our home, except mine. I was not asked my opinion on baby names for my niece.” 

“Probably because of that suggestion list of yours,” Meera said, joining him in his teasing. 

He popped a candy that had come with their meal into his mouth, “how about Karma Chameleon?” 

That got him glared at, “my Dad suggested that, while laughing, anything he suggests while laughing isn’t something that I want to use. He’ll end up laughing every time he sees the poor little guy.” 

“You sure it’s a boy?” He got glared at again, maybe one day she’d figure out that her glare was kinda cute, when he wasn’t really in trouble with her that is. 

“Ok then, how about Pascal?” 

“Do you know how many chameleons have that name after Disney made their Rapunzel movie?”

“I’m just trying to be helpful.” 

She sighed before spearing a piece of meat, “well you’re being more helpful than Osha, she suggested bakery ingredients and confections. If she ever has kids I’m so giving them ridiculous nicknames.” She then pointed her fork at him, “do not start suggesting Harry Potter names, I got those from your sister and my brother already.” 

“Oh yeah, should have warned you that Arya is a Harry Potter fanatic, sorry.” 

She huffed and put more food into her mouth allowing him time to think. He needed a real suggestion for her. One that wouldn’t get him in trouble. Howie? No that’s too close to her Dad’s name. Biter? Nope not gonna earn him boyfriend points. Irwin? Might work. Then his mind happened onto a name that might be good. 

“What about Lionel?” Meera cocked her head considering the option so he plunged on, “I mean he’s got the heart of a lion, even if he’s a lizard. So Lionel is kinda a good option.” 

“It has a nice ring to it,” she said after a few minutes, “I like it.” 

“Does this mean I get my naming privileges back?” 

“Not by a long shot.” 

He laughed and leaned back, his right hand reaching a bit further behind himself to where he’d hidden the box. It was a small black box with a red bow on top. He sadly didn’t get to choose the colors that the gift came in he would have picked something of a green variety, Meera loved green. She hadn’t come out and said it was her favorite color, but there were huge indications that it was. He waited until she was done eating before asking his question. 

“Would you like your birthday present?” 

“I thought you already gave me my present?” 

“That was just to help you feel better when you got home, and a bit haphazardly put together. I got you something else before I put that together.” 

“Oh, ok then.” 

He pulled out the box and held it out to her, the shadows from the dim light were playing on her face making it hard to see her reaction. She took the box and opened it by pulling the ribbon off. Her eyebrows went up and her mouth made an oh shape after she pulled the lid off and saw what was inside. Carefully she pulled out a silver bracelet, on it were small charms that Bran had picked out himself for sentimental reasons. She looked it over carefully, examining each charm before moving onto the next. 

“Do these have significance?” She asked after a while. 

“Yeah,” he leaned over to see which charm she was looking at. The heart charm was between her fingers at the moment, “that has the date of the first prank we pulled together as a couple.” 

“This one?” She held the sled next. 

“Our sledding adventure at Christmas.” 

“The frog?” 

“Our first date.” 

“The camera?” 

He’d chosen that one to represent her more than anything. She hardly went anywhere with out her camera, “You.” 

“Me?” She asked confused. 

“Yeah, I thought it represented you the best. The computer one is me just for reference.” 

She gave a chuckle and held up another charm. They went through the whole bracelet that way. The old movie camera for when they became boyfriend and girlfriend, the music notes for their shared love of music, floppy hat as a reminder of their fun dates. The last charm she held up was one he’d struggled with and almost hadn’t put on. 

“A sword and shield?” 

“To signify your fighting spirit and the lengths you’ll go to defend the people you love. It could also signify that I’m willing to do the same for you.” 

There were no more charms, he had every intention of adding more as time went on but for now that’s what was on them. He watched her face as she studied the bracelet in her hand a small smile on her lips. When she looked up at him there were either tears in her eyes or some smoke from the candles had gotten into them. 

“I love it, will you help me put it on?” 

He took her offered wrist and the bracelet, “I’ll have to get you a lizard lion to add on this.” 

She laughed and the mood felt much lighter as he fastened the clasp around her wrist.

“So this is going to be a thing, adding to the bracelet?” 

“Yeah, if you don’t want me to that’s fine, I just thought it might be cute.” 

She smiled at him, “Oh it is, I’m surprised that you thought of it.” 

He smiled back as he thought back to the moment he’d cleared his internet history of all the searches that he’d done to figure out what a good birthday present would be for her. He didn’t want to repeat Christmas by buying her another piece of camera equipment. The music changed to a more upbeat tune, Meera stood up and walked to where he was sitting and held out her hand to him, “I want to dance.” 

“Ok,” he took her hand and joined her in a careful waltz around the living room. It was only as the song ended that Bran remembered that he should probably blow the candles out. When he straitened back up he felt his shirt being pulled in the opposite direction towards the couch. 

“What?” He asked, as he was pulled down haphazardly, Meera landing next to him giggling. 

“Shush, talk later,” she then kissed him and once he had gotten his priorities in order, he deepened the kiss. They only paused when the power turned back on to turn off the T.V. and overhead lights. Preferring to continue their escapades in the semi darkness that they’d been enjoying all evening. 

Arya was looking out Jojen’s window when Meera arrived home later that night. She’d been checking every five minutes much to her boyfriend’s annoyance. She was still waiting on permission to let him in on the operation so she hadn’t told him yet. But she was sure that he’d be on board once he found out about it. He like Bran and Meera together too.  
Meera seemed to bounce up the stairs and into the house prompting a smile from Arya. 

“Meera?” Jojen called from his doorway, checking that it really was his sister and not a burgler. 

“Yes?” She sounded happy. Jojen walked down the hall talking as he went about something inconsequential that she was about to tune out when his voice went down an octave. 

“What happened to your neck?” 

“We had a deal when we moved in together, I don’t ask what you get up to and you do the same for me.” 

“But-” 

“No buts,” Meera interrupted, “unless you want me to ask how little Jojen jr got made?” 

There was silence in the hallway as Arya’s phone vibrated, looking down she saw a message from Robb giving her the ok to tell Jojen about ‘Operation Breera’. Jojen entered the room again shutting the door behind him, a scowl on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“She’s got a red mark on her neck.” 

“A hickey?” Arya asked, her eyes wide with excitement. This was big and she’d have to tell the other’s that things were moving along nicely if Bran and Meera were making out already. Jojen though gave her an odd look. 

“Do you get this excited for all of your friends when they come home with teethmarks on their necks?” 

“Depends on who gave them the teethmarks,” she gave him an evaluating look, “don’t forget my brother didn’t punch you when he found out I was pregnant.” 

Jojen sighed, “I know, it’s just I don’t want to see her hurt again.” 

Arya nearly jumped to her brother’s defense but knew that it wasn’t Bran Jojen was really concerned with. “He’s good for her.” 

Jojen smiled, it was half hearted and tired, “yeah, I’ve honestly never seen her happier.” 

She had her opening smiling coyly she asked, “hey Joj? How would you like to help me with a small project?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed, it only takes a second. Or let me know what you thought by leaving a comment down below! I give out internet cookies for comments now. (Because I want to talk about my writing, so I've resorted to bribing the good people who read my stories.)


End file.
